


When Yu-Gi-Oh becomes crazy...

by chrisemrys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting in the movie Bonds Beyond Time but no real spoiler . Changing time can have curious effects... very curious ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Yu-Gi-Oh becomes crazy...

Paradox jumped out of the time portal, only to be surprised by the scene waiting for him: Yugi Mouto, Judai Yuki and Yusei Fudo-all three of them ready to battle. He slid to a stop, facing them-never getting down of his D-Wheel. He narrowed his eyes, his stare meeting the powerful ones of the Kings.

 

"I see you were able to follow me... I shouldn't be surprised though, you three possess powers beyond simple human understanding... But don't think you will defeat me!"

 

"Oh yes we will! We won't let you destroy our future!" Yugi shouted. Judai and Yusei nodded, the flame of determination raging in their eyes-as well as Yugi's.

 

"Very well, let's settle this in a duel!" Paradow shouted back.

 

"Let's do this, Pharaoh!" Yugi exclaimed, his puzzle shining.

 

"Get your game on!" Judai said as the exact same time, his eyes starting to change into Yubel's-while she faintly started to appear.

 

"All together, we will win!" Yusei shouted fiercely-still as the same time as the two others-, his birthmark starting to glow.

 

That was the moment the most unexpected happened...

 

Yugi became taller-like the Pharaoh-but then he shrank back to his normal size. The process kept on, Yugi growing then shrinking every second.

 

Meanwhile, Judai's eyes glowed orange and blue, then gold, then their normal brown; and then starting again this cycle. Plus, his hair became suddenly one half white, the other staying brown, then the brown side became purple, then the white become brown, then the purple side became white; and the cycle started again. Both cycles happening each second.

 

Finally, Yusei's birthmark was flashing on and off, as it was travelling all around his body.

 

Paradox stared at the scene unfolding before him, one eyebrow raised.

 

"... I think I interfered with the past a little _too_ much..."

 

 

END!


End file.
